


Traditional Seals

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: A filk song based on 'Fiddler''s opening, and on my observations on the isle of South Georgia…





	Traditional Seals

Father Sea Lion:  
Who stakes out the family home,  
And has the final say  
In everything the family does?  
Who always has his way?

Chorus:  
The papa;–– the Papa!  
Tradition!

Mother Sea Lions:  
Who looks after all the young  
(even when they’re not my own)?  
Who quiets them, so Papa has  
Some time to sleep alone?

Chorus:  
The mama;–– the Mama!  
Tradition!

Young Male Sea Lion:  
Until I’m grown, I’m Mama’s boy;  
And then, I’m on my own!  
To fight for brides and a place to live,  
Until I’m overthrown!

Chorus:  
The sons;–– the Sons!  
Tradition!

Young Female Sea Lion:  
And who does Mama teach,  
To keep the pups in sight?  
Preparing us to marry,  
Whoever wins the fight?

Chorus:  
The daughters;–– the Daughters!  
Tradition!  
The Papa;–– the Mama;–– the Sons;–– the Daughters;––  
Tradition!   
Tra-a-a-di-tion! Tra-a-a-di-tion! Tra-a-a-di-tion! Tra-a-a-di-tion!  
(etc., decresc. diminuendo).

**Author's Note:**

> What do my readers think (if I had any)?


End file.
